


Cascade

by Stripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles related to the End of Act 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> This was the only way to get all of my ~FEELINGS~ out after the flash. Tried to get all of the characters in, but I just didn't have anything for most of the trolls. I wanted to do something for Gamzee, but I had no idea what was going on with his part, so I just had to leave it. D:
> 
> Ah well. Had fun writing these, even if they aren't all that refined. Hope you enjoy them!

**Courtyard Droll  
** You have done well – so well! Killed the girl, just like you were ordered! You tap your feet in anticipation. Finally, praise!

You hear growling. You stop.

It’s the last thing you hear.

 

 **Bec Noir  
** You have felt soul-blackening rage before, but nothing compares to this. You kill her assassin in a breath and you don’t plan to stop.

Setting her on the quest bed is your last gentle action.

 

 **WQ  
** Ten seconds.

For ten seconds, you and he are reunited again, as you should be. The King and Queen, the Keeper and Questant, standing together.

Then the ugly blossom opens, its color blood-red.

 

 **AR  
** They go off one by one, one, two, three. Your fingers shake as death walks towards you.

Just one more, but it’s not so simple. Your duty is to protect the mayor, not obliterate him.

You hesitate.

 

 **WV  
** He’s here, right now, right from your dream, and it is your duty to protect your citizens, by the light of democracy.

But what can you do? You stare and he lunges and your life blinks out.

 

 **Sn0wman  
** It’s time for everything to end. You, him, your rivalry, the whole of existence. You give him an open shot.

When the bullet pierces your heart, you consider _what a shame_ it is that you will never see the fireworks of a dying universe.

 

 **Jadesprite  
** You’re ready for the end to come. You can go back to the dreambubbles. That’s fine. That’s what you wanted to begin with. The meteor bears down upon you, and a warm feeling takes over.

You don’t die. You just disappear.

 

 **Jade  
** You can see everything. You can do anything. The planets become your playthings, and you let them orbit your body.

You save the day because you’re the only one who can.

 

 **Davesprite  
** You watch her, not the sky. She stops being a sprite and becomes a god. She stops your deaths and fills the sky with her very being.

You look up, unsure whether to be scared of her or scared for her.

 

 **PM  
** You try to bury the bodies, to bury the grief. It doesn’t work, but what’s left to do?

You do not cry as you pull the mayor’s small, broken body, because this is your duty. As survivor.

A familiar ring slips out. You pick it up, slip it on.

There are better ways to bury grief.

 

 **Dave  
** You stand before the red and she before the blue and you don’t know what will come out of this.

You have reached the end. No turning back.

All you can do is wait for the end of two worlds.

 

 **Sollux  
** No one thinks to ask if you’ll be okay, but that’s okay with you. Your body is breaking down because your mind is working too hard, but your soul’s not there.

You stand in the glow of a green sun next to a girl you once loved.

And everything is okay.

 

 **Karkat  
** You may as well just have said “this is the direction you need to die in, not that one.” You try to look away from the mustard blood, but it’s hard.

You wish you could tell him to stop. A good leader would.

You just want to live.

 

 **Rose  
** You know you’ve been tricked the minute you rise as a god from the green flames, but it hardly matters. You’ve been reborn.

The world is bathed in a green light, and it feels like you are finally seeing for the first time.

Tricked, maybe.

But the game isn’t yet over.

 

 **John  
** She acts like it’s nothing. She spins the world in her hands – literally – and you can see the whole of space in the lining of her dress. She makes something out of nothing, and hardly pays a glance back at you.

You had thought causing the scratch was impressive, but you’ve never felt so irrelevant. 


End file.
